


Dead by Drabbles

by Judathian



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: < Most likely, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, NSFW, Possible NSFW in coming chapters, Rating to raise in time, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judathian/pseuds/Judathian
Summary: Hey you, yea you, you like killers? I like them too; So I'm writing oneshots (is that what they are called?) for killers (and survivors) with a gender neutral reader insert, I'll post them as I think of them.Feel free to leave a request if you want to, if I like it I'll add it to the list!Sfw/NSFW
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, More to be added when I get there, Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Upcoming / Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Index of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you can look forwards to, or avoid if you want to
> 
> As I make stories I will add the respected chapters beside the character's name

Upcoming (no order)-

Freddy (NSFW) «restart, lost work» 

Wraith (sfw /nsfw bc I'm a slut for him)

Michael (Nsfw)( Sfw but kinda pushing it, Chapter 2)

Trapper (Nsfw) (Done, Chapter 3) 

Doctor (Nsfw)

Legion (NSFW Frank)

Dwight (Sfw) «restart, lost work» 

Requests-

Jake (NSFW)

Pyramid Head (+) Michael (Sfw?Nsfw?)


	2. (Michael/RD) Obsession

The campfire's heat prickled at your skin, while the cold breeze of the Entity's realm seemed to scratch like dull fingers down your back, creating a sharp contrast between the two; Leaving you feeling neither too cold or too hot. You sat around the fire, the few other survivors you've managed to get accustomed to chatted softly between one another as they tried their hardest to relax and pass time in-between the trails. 

"Hey," A soft voice breaks you from your unblinking gaze into the flames, drawing you back to reality and to the man who had settled beside you. Dwight gave you an empathetic smile with eyes full of worry once you noticed him.

"How are you coping so far?" He asked, putting a gentle hand upon your shoulder.

"I know it's rough, my first few days where too... Well, I think they where days. It's hard to tell. I didn't handle the first few trials well at all either," 

You listened to him sigh weakly at the thought of his first arrival. You have only been through two trials yourself in the past, how long ago it was felt beyond comprehension but you still remembered the twisted faces of those who had hunted and killed you. The first being a twisted and broken woman, which you had later been informed was called the Spirit, who's blade ripped through your body like it was paper. It was the first time you where also hooked, the thought almost bringing tears to your eyes. The second was a man with a stretched grin and unblinking eyes, the 'Doctor' they told you. He seemed to control electricity, and seemed to enjoy toying with you that round more than the others; Your sheer amount of panic attacks that trial where uncountable, and it took the others quite a while after it to fully calm you back down. 

"Rough feels like a understatement," You mumbled under your breath, hoping not to insult Dwight but thankfully he seemed to understand with a nod. 

"Putting it in words doesn't do much, huh?" Shaking your head at his question, his hand slipped from your shoulder to your back as he began to rub it comfortingly. Your eyes drifted back to the fire before the two of you, the very sight of it calmed you get unsettled you deep down, almost like it wasn't real in some way. Cold wind drifted over you slowly, snaking it's way around your ankles as it snapped you out of the trance you where beginning to enter again. Feeling Dwight shudder as well, you dropped your eyes to the ground and your blood ran cold as fog began to drift around your ankles, slowly building as the seconds passed. 

"Damn it," He hissed as he watched the fog build around the two of your legs, two other survivors also being effected by it as well. You knew what it meant already, you had been chosen for another trial. 

"Dwight-" You began, fear heightening your voice as you turned back to him. Your heart beat violently in your chest, feeling as though it was going to explode as terror drifted through every vein.

"It'll be okay! I won't let anything bad happen to you," He spoke quickly, placing both of his hands on your shoulders to keep you stable. 

"Just take deep br-" His voice was cut off as the fog suddenly sprang up, wrapping itself around you like a blanket of cold, the campfire and it's light vanishing as did the world around you. It felt as though you where falling, your gut twisting into knots as you saw nothing but darkness and felt the cold biting at your exposed skin. A new world blossomed around you within the blink of an eye as the fog dissipated, one you weren't familiar with yet. Trashed cars seemed to be piled high like towers, a green tent to the world limited your vision down. Taking a few steps forwards, you realized you where alone again, having been separated from your friends. Fuck.

Trying to catch your breath, you turned and began to hunt for any near-by generators, something you had learned very quickly seemed to be your main and only goal other than pure survival. Fixing them was foreign to you, having never been very interested in machinery, let alone really ever touching them, yet when you found one it was almost like it was natural to you. Crouching down you began to pluck at wires, twist knobs, and fiddle with bolts. The generators always took so long to fix, you wondered just how badly they where damaged to begin with before you even started on them. 

The hairs on the back of your neck began to prickle gradually, an uneasy feeling coming over you as you felt as though you where being watched. Glancing up over your shoulder, you began to squint into the distance around you. At first you saw nothing but more cars and trees, but squinting harder you saw something white that contrasted the dull brown and green of the environment. Terror filled you as you recognized it after a few seconds.

It was the white mask of Michael Myers, something you had only ever seen in the movies. You swallowed dryly as your heart began to pump faster. Horror movies where real? Maybe not in the world you once lived, but maybe here? 

He stood still like a statue, you couldn't even tell if he was breathing from the distance between the two of you. Michael hung silently behind a pile of cars, you where barely able to notice him since he stood mostly behind the wall. 

He had to be the killer, and there was no doubt about it in your mind.

A large explosion overtakes your senses as you are thrown backwards onto your rear, the generator before you having short circuited from the lack of attention. Curses began to fill your head as you quickly crawled to your feet again, eyes darting straight back to where you saw him.

Michael hadn't moved an inch, the empty black voids that where his eyes seeming to stare directly through you. This only seemed to scare you more, despite the fact he wasn't moving towards you yet. 

Yet.

Taking a deep breath as the fear overwhelms you, you turn and flee from the faintly humming generator. Your heavy footsteps crushed twigs and bits of metal beneath your shoes as you ran, desperately trying to locate any other survivors that might have been near by. 

"Hey!" A hushed but sharp voice called out from your right, causing you to jump but skid to a shaky stop. Claudette motioned at you violently from behind a pair of thick bushes, signalling for you to hide with her. You where more than happy to! 

"Are they after you?" She asked quietly, glancing around violently at the area you had been fleeing from.

"I- I don't know," You wheezed out as you slid into a crouch beside her, rocks scrapping at your jeans and threatening to cut your legs. 

"He was- He was just staring at me, he didn't move-" You spoke quickly, trying to keep your voice just as hushed as hers, "He's real?"

"What? Who? Who's real?" The botanist turned to you, confusion on her face as she tried to piece together what you where rambling. 

"Michael," 

"Shit, he's the killer? I should have known, it was far too quiet." A sigh escaped her as she shook her head, " And you said he didn't move right? Didn't hurt you?"

You nodded at her questions, feeling your hands shake in fear against the ground.

"Damn okay, he must still be stalking then." Her words only filled you with more dread as you tried to understand what that must have meant. Claudette seemed to notice your confusion before filling you in.

"Michael doesn't hunt like the other killers, at least that I've noticed. He seems to like to watch us for a while first, keeping distance before-" 

A shrilled, distant scream seemed to finish the rest of her sentence, the two of you becoming startled.

"Dwight!" Your voice raised as you tried to stand, looking in the direction that the scream of pain echoed from. 

"He was hooked-" Claudette stood faster than you, putting her hands on your shoulders to push you back down towards the ground, "I'm going to go get him- You try to find another generator! I don't want you to risk getting hooked too." 

Yet.

Your brain hissed the word in the back of your head as she attempted to give a reassuring smile, soon bolting off in the direction of your friend. Claudette was always nice to you just as Dwight had been since you got here, always trying to keep you relaxed and feeling secure. Honestly for the first couple of hours you thought the two where together with as much as they had in common, but where shocked to find that they weren't. Not wanting to disappoint her, you turned and shot from the ground into a weak sprint to find another generator. The thought of the first one came back to your mind, but you deemed it far too risky since he had seen you at it. Would he go back? Would he be waiting for you?

You didn't want to find out. 

The rancid stench of decay wafted through the air as you slowly dipped into a speed walk, back hunched over as you moved through the maze of broken cars. Every so often you would pass one and catch the glimpse of ancient blood and other remains within them, causing a chill to creep up your spine as you could only begin to wonder what horrible things could have happened here. Just as you spotted a generator coming into view, you lowered yourself into a crouch just as you began to feel your heart start to pick up in speed. Curses began to flow through your head as you twisted and pressed your back up against the side of a car, trying to ignore the stench that became stronger the closer you got to it. 

You had learned after your first trial that the closer a killer got to you, the more your heart seemed to race. The survivors couldn't explain it to you that well either, all of them agreeing on the idea that it seemed to be because of the Entity. You didn't quite understand what the Entity was either, but you decided to stop questioning it the time you saw the jagged limbs reach down from within the endless sky, seeming to stretch on until they reached one of your fallen friends and lift them into a swirling mass of itself, vanishing from the trial. Having met them back at the campfire afterwards nearly caused you to have a break down, thinking it would been the last time you would ever see them alive.

What ever eldritch beast it was, it didn't shock you if it COULD effect you physically. 

The beating of your heart began to thump against your ribs, gritting your teeth as anxiety swirled in your brain. You closed your eyes, hoping that somehow it would help you stay hidden from the approaching hunter, a hand coming to cover your lower face; Hoping to silence your breath. Listening hard, you where able to focus in on the faintest sound of shoes stepping across dead grass as they began to near your hiding spot. Tears of fear began to build in the corners of your eyes as the steps grew closer before suddenly stopping, the only sounds you could hear now where the faint and distant ambiance of the realm.

Rough, calloused fingers twisted into your hair without warning, soon grabbing a handful of your locks and yanking upwards. 

A pained scream ripped through you as your hands shot towards your head, grabbing at the assaulting hand that threatened to rip the top of your head clean off. With a sudden glisten, you watched in horror as a large kitchen knife came into your view from the side, the blade pressing up against the thin skin of your neck as your head is yanked back. The metal of the broken car scraped against your back, leaving ugly cuts all along it as you where roughly dragged backwards across it, pain sheering every atom of your body. If you weren't going to die from the killer, the tetanus would probably get you too.

Michael lifted you across the car as if you weighted little to nothing to him, the knife held against your throat snugly but not enough to break the skin. You screamed and kicked as you fell from the other side, body nearly hitting the ground if it wasn't for the tight hold in your hair; Which only hurt more from the sudden pull of gravity. 

"Let me GO!-" You cried out, clawing at his hand only to freeze as the knife pressed against your throat in a silent threat, a weak line of red forming as Michael led it slide across before resting itself into the original position. Your pleads and begs fell on deaf ears as he released your hair, deciding to lift you over his shoulder with one sharp action. Small beads of warmth formed across your neck, dribbling down the skin before rolling off your chin lazily. Balling your fists, you began to slam them down against the back of your assailant, yanking and twisting as you attempted to escape his inhuman hold; Yet Michael held tight. It was almost as though you where hitting a living wall.

The world suddenly swung away from you as you found yourself lifted by the masked killer, his expressionlessly white mask staring through your soul as you where dropped upon a hook. The sharp metal ripped through your shoulder with barely any resistance, blood spraying from your wound and staining your clothes; A new reason to scream. Every cell of your body burned and prickled, fresh tears rolling down your face as your shirt grew warm and red. 

You expected him to leave you there, to turn and walk away to continue his hunting on the others; Yet Michael didn't move. Instead he seemed to continue to watch you, the black holes that served as his eyes seemed to melt straight through you. The agonizing pain slowly faded, but not by much. It was enough to allow you to think again, brain no longer rushing from adrenaline. You where able to focus on your other senses, which granted the ability to now hear your hunter's muffled breathing before you. It was fast, yet deep as though he was excited. 

He hadn't seen you before, you where new to him unlike the others. 

A knot bundled in your gut as your hands raised to the hook above you, holding onto the cold metal as if hoping it would somehow keep you from suffering the weight of your own body. His head tilted slowly as he watched you struggle, the knife he had used against you throat held tightly in one pale hand, small dots of your blood having run down it's sharp blade and off the tip. Time seemed to slow as he watched you squirm, tears dropping to mix with the blood that covered your heaving chest. 

Michael lifted his knife slowly from his side, making sure you saw it's reflective shine before moving closer to you; His spare hand coming up to grab your ruined shirt by the hem. 

"What are you-" You began to whimper, eyes widening as cold air brushed your side as your shirt was lifted off of it. Of course, you earned no reply as he brought the weapon to your side just above your hip. You didn't have time to plead as the tip of the blade was shoved into your skin, ripping into it like it was wet paper.

A scream escaped your lips, eyes twisting closed as more pain shot through your body, your side now being pained red from the wound. Michael continued to press the knife into your side until about an inch of it disappeared past your skin. He pulled free the knife and raised it to his own face, head tilting to the opposite direction before turning back to you with those soulless eyes. The blade was lifted to your face, the flat of the metal pressing against your mouth; And when a confused gasp escaped you, he was able to slip his knife inside. It's sharp edge rubbed against your tongue, threatening to slice it as you desperately opened your mouth wider to attempt to prevent harm. 

Weak whimpers floated from you, pants of anxiety keeping your breaths short and fast. Michael twisted the knife in your mouth, now pressing the flat side against your tongue. Your own metallic blood covered your tongue as he removed the weapon, making sure to drag it down your tongue so you would taste ever inch of your blood. You felt ill, the sensations overwhelming your body and mind to a point you haven't felt just yet until now. He lowered the knife from you, placing it within one of the pockets of his coveralls almost lovingly to free his other hand. 

The rough skin of his now free hand ran against your side, dragging his fingers like claws down towards the wound he had inflected. A sharp moan of pain came from you as the killer pressed two of his fingers into the wound, causing you to begin struggling harder to try and escape the agony. Michael didn't move during your fighting, gazing up at your face as you winced and bit your lip. The digits moved deeper into your side, stretching the cut to your dismay and pressing into muscle that refused to bend to the intrusion. Thoughts and feelings raced through your head as you sobbed, trying to kick your legs out to force him to move away. 

One of your feet managed to collide with his chest, sending him stumbling back with an annoyed grunt, his fingers yanking from the wound he had been playing with. You watched as Michael brought the fingers into his view, your deep crimson blood running down his digits and dropping into his sleeve. With his gaze returning back to you, the killer stepped back in front of you, now close enough for you to feel the heat from his body. He lifted his bloodied fingers, suddenly pressing them against your lips and into your mouth, a shocked cry coming from you as more of the irony taste filled your tongue. 

Michael moved his fingers weakly, pressing them down against your tongue and parting against it, seeming to want to get as much of your own blood from his fingers into your mouth. You couldn't take his stare, the black voids of his eyes seeming to destroy any courage of fighting back that you could have gained. 

"Get AWAY from them you- you FREAK!" Dwight's voice suddenly broke the intensity between the two of you, Michael's head snapping in the direction to where it came. Dwight stood to the left of the scene, body patched from his own hooking and flashlight in hand. You watched as the stare of the killer caused him to stumble his words weakly, raising his flashlight before starting to rapidly flick it in the killers eyes. A raged roar left him as he seemed to be blinded, arms shooting up to cover his face from the light. It didn't take long for him to recover, bolting after your friend as he turned and fled. 

You hung in silence for a few seconds, watching as Dwight led Michael off into the distance; And were soon snapped back as another set of footsteps approached quickly. 

Claudette let out a grunt as she lifted you from the hook, the metal leaving you feeling empty and colder now. She took your hand in her own, starting to drag you away and towards a more secluded area as she lifted the red med-kit to your vision. 

"Don't worry I'm going to fix you up, we're going to get out of here together hear me? I don't care how many generators I have to fix, you aren't dying here." Her voice filled you with courage as she settled you down in a new hiding spot, popping open the med-kit on her lap and searching for the items she needed. 

The trail was rough, Michael seeming to hound you as you and the others worked on generators, only for one of them to led him away as a distraction; But in the end the exit door's loud buzzer filled your ears, the heavy door sliding open and allowing you the sweet feeling of freedom as you rushed ahead and back towards the comfort of the fire that you didn't realize you longed for.


	3. Trill of the Hunt (Trapper NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and care for Trapper

Trees and bushes rushed past you as you fled through the twisted forest, your footsteps aching with each thud against the cold earth. A simple mistake had drawn the killer straight to you, and now you were running for your life. Curses streamed through your mind, with some leaving your mouth as well, as you dodged and weaved through the trees; A weak hope that somehow it would loose the hunter on your trail.

A metallic snap of metal against flesh ripped through the heartbeat pounding away in your ears, quite violently pulling you to the ground in mid run as agonizing pain burned through your leg. There was no way for you to muffle the scream that erupted from you against your will as your hands bolted down to the jaws of the bear trap you had mistakenly ran, or in this case was chased, into; It's sharp teeth glistening with the crimson blood that flowed freely from each puncture. Steady tears slid down your face, a mixture of mind numbing pain and fear of the killer who had been hounding you through the dense forest. Biting your lip, you hoped and prayed that the dark fog would help hide your crippled form from the beast of a man who seemed to grow closer and closer as your heartbeat increased. Twigs snapping and the crunch of forest debris that littered the ground dragged your attention from the trap as the hulking form of the Trapper shoved his way through the bushes, seeming to stop once his eyes landed on your form. 

He almost seemed to chuckle under his heavy breathing as he began to near you, his long machete caked in the blood of friends and who knows what else held tightly in his massive fist. As he drew closer you attempted to twist away in a crawl, another cry leaving you as the wound burned to life, reminding you that it still held you tight with no means of a quick escape. You had lost track of who was still alive in the trail a while ago, but a dark whisper in the back of your mind told you that you where the only one left. Mindless curses left your mouth as the Trapper soon reached you, his free hand coming down to grab the trap that still had you in its teeth. With a heavy yank, the killer dragged you backwards with a cry, just about putting you under his hunched over form. 

Even with the mask covering his face you could feel that he was smirking at you, his pride seeming to drift off of him like a mocking aura. The Trapper let out a grunt as he settled to his knees now, the eyes of his white mask still locked on your own as he sent his weapon into the earth beside him, easily hilting its long blade into the dirt. Now with both hands freed, he was able to grapple you; Dragging your squirming body in front of his own as you let out a whimper of pain. 

"What are you DOING?!" You cried out, attempting to kick your feet at your attacker, "Stop!" 

He only seemed to relish in your cries as he gripped your free leg, looping around his other hip to place himself between your legs. It felt like your heart dropped from your chest as you realized what the situation was becoming, eyes widening as you began to plead. Trapper's heavy hands gripped your waist, a rough pull dragging your hips back to meet his. The chase must have thrilled him, being able to feel his hardened manhood underneath the rubber of his suit pressing against your clothed groin. 

"Oh god please d-" His deep snarl cut you off, shutting your mouth as to not anger him further. 

Deep grunts began to fill the air as he began to rut against you, his hips grinding against yours with each thrust. You couldn't look at him, closing your eyes to try and blind yourself to the situation but you knew in your gut there was no saving you from the inevitable. Nobody would come running to the screams, nobody to try and get the killer off of you. Tears of frustration ran down your face as you felt your own body began to warm up to the rough treatment, the killer's hand soon finding your throat, his rough fingers wrapping against your neck tightly. 

You wouldn't lie to yourself, the friction felt great; You hadn't done something like this in ages, mostly with someone else. The other survivors have always offered you a time or two, just for the release, but you could never bring yourself to join them out of embarrassment. You where roughly snapped back into reality as you felt your head smack against the ground, eyes opening to see that Trapper had stopped his movements and was staring holes into you.

He wanted you to watch.

Once your eyes where locked back on his own, he began to start grinding again. He wanted every ounce of your attention for this, wanting you to know that you were his prey and there was nowhere for you to run. A deep groan escaped the killer as his hand left your throat with one last warning choke before they lifted to his coveralls straps. Pain still ached from your injured leg, every small movement causing it to burn and remind you of the blood you where losing. You watched as the Trapper became enraged as his coveralls refused to work with him, still quite literally bound to his iron shrapnel, and with one painful looking yank he promptly ripped out the metal that held them up with a snarl. 

If he was willing to harm himself like this just to get off, you knew you where in for a world of hurt. 

The killers clothing fell around his waist, and dropping your legs he began to shift them lower. Your eyes widened as your stomach fell as his lower half was revealed to you. He was massive, fully hard and there was no way it would fit. 

"Wait wait wait-!" You began to struggle, a newfound fear overwhelming you. Trapper only laughed as you struggled, his hands coming down to twist you into a new position, now with settled on your hands and knees before him. His rough hand found the back of your head, fingers twisting into your hair as he yanked you forwards, and with the other hand he held his length up towards you. A soft whimper left you as your lips hovered just inches from his flushed tip, you could feel the heat coming off of his skin. Closing your eyes tightly you move forwards, having to drag your injured leg behind you, the metal digging into your skin. 

You could smell his musk before you could feel him against your lips, smelling of natural sweat and the hint of metallic blood from previous kills. His taste was no different than his smell, natural and strong against your tongue. He let out a soft purr, his hips moving to rub his tip against your lips as his head lazily tilted to the side. You opened your mouth just enough to let your tongue flick out across his slit, catching just a bit of precum which made your expression twist. Trapper didn't give you much time to recover, instead grabbing your jaw, yanking it open to allow himself to shove half of his length into your mouth, straining your jaw. 

A muffled cry left you as you attempted to stretch your mouth around him, muscles straining as he began to thrust what he had in you, trying to force more into your throat. Your hands shot forwards, grabbing onto his hips in a empty plead as he force your lips to his base, choking you as his length filled your throat, forcing you to breath through your nose. Trapper's loud groans filled your ears, his huffs mixing with the wet slaps of his hips against your mouth. His heavy sack slapped against your bobbing throat, your tears rolling down to mix with the saliva that was being drawn from your mouth.

With no warning the killer pulled himself back out, his manhood falling from your lips and bringing a thin string of your saliva with it. The hand that was on the back of your head fell forwards, grabbing you by the throat again, slamming you backwards onto the ground again. He twisted you onto your stomach, grabbing your hips and dragging you backwards to him again. Desperate pleads left you as you realized what was bound to happen as you felt his fingers loop under your lower clothing, just about ripping them down with inhuman strength and possibly rendering them useless. You weren't able to notice him move his mask, face still hidden by the darkness as you soon felt the cold air against your lower half. His warm breath soon replaced the cold breeze, your eyes widening before a loud gasp escaped you as you felt his tongue press against your ass, running up your cheek before pressing his teeth down into the sensitive flesh.

His tongue ran across the bite mark he left on you, a free hand coming to land a hard slap on your other cheek. You cried out as pain stung you, another smack bringing more sounds of agony. Trapper's tongue traced across your skin, soon dipping down into a region where you never thought a tongue would go. The feeling made your body shiver hard, toes curling in your shoes as your gripped the grass tightly, his thumbs soon moved to your cheeks, spreading them to allow him better access as his wet tongue dragged heavily across your exit. 

"O-Oh god...Oooh god-" You moaned against the earth as the killer continued to assault your end, soon tensing with a hard gasp as you felt his tongue worm inside of you; Foreign and driving you mad with every movement. With one last drag, the killer's tongue faded from your ass, a hand now appearing in front of your face before two large digits are forced into your gasping mouth, earning an unhappy whine that Trapper seemed to relish in. As you sucked and licked on his fingers the killer moved his hips against your rear, grinding his length along your crack with slow, almost teasing thrusts. Once he deemed his fingers slick enough, your hunter pulled his hand away from your face and back out of sight. You knew what was coming and fear caused you to tense up, burying your face into the cold grass that tickled at your skin. One large digit probed at your ass, sliding in after a few bumps and only stopping once down to the knuckle. You let out a heavy moan, shifting your hips at the strange intrusion as he began to twist and move his finger, a shrill gasp escaping you as his finger curled inside, stretching your inner walls. 

His second finger soon joined the first, pain burning as your walls where stretched to accommodate them. Trapper's fingers continue to thrust and twist, every so often scissoring you wide and forcing mixed sounds from you much to his enjoyment. Removing his fingers from you, you couldn't help but suddenly feel empty, but a hard smack to your ass reminded you that this wasn't over just yet. A warm tip began to tap at your slicked exit as Trapper moved forwards, his bear like grunts and pants filling your ears as he just about got on top of your form. He wasn't gentle, not like a lover. Trapper forced himself in after a few taps, his tip feeling as though it was ripping you in half. 

You let out a loud, muffled scream, ripping up the handfuls of grass you had been holding onto for dear life. Only once he had hilted in you did he come to a stop for you to adjust, being able to feel him twitching inside of you every few seconds, just about feel his own heart beat through him. Heavy groans came from above you as he began to move, dragging his hips slowly from your own before shoving forwards to stuff himself back inside. From the way your insides felt, you knew you where ripped up, blood adding to the spit you had covered his dick in. It didn't help much if not at all. 

The killer used your body for himself, spending what felt like endless hours thrusting against you, though it was probably more like an hour in real time, his heavy hips smacking against your own with wet slaps. As his rhythm began to grow more desperate, you could feel your own guts twisting and coiling, the heaviness building inside of you as each thrust forced more and more pleasure to shoot through your body as your hunter just about destroyed you from behind. Unable to take it anymore, you let out a loud cry as you came, body shaking and tightening down around the Trapper's heavy cock, seeming to be just what he needed to release himself deep inside of you. His own howl of pleasure mixed with your own as he came, riding himself as long as he could before weakening to a slow trust. He pulled himself out with a slick pop, still looking over your broken frame as you laid there with your hips in the air, ass leaking with his seed. Trapper let out a deep laugh as his hand swatted your rear one last time before you found yourself being lifted into the air, a cry of pain coming from you as your aching body stung with every small movement. 

Hoisting you over his shoulder with one arm, the Trapper picked up his coveralls with the other as he stood, making sure they wouldn't fall as he began to lumber through the woods. The soft hum of the hatch filled your ears over his heavy stomps and breathing, soon finding yourself dropped through with a scream as you were sent back through the darkness, all of your senses vanishing as it consumed you.

Back at the campfire you refused to tell the truth to the other survivors, lying you had really given the killer hell to pay for harming your friends; Which for the most part they seemed to accept with happy pats on your shoulders and back. You couldn't help but think about the Trapper later, your eyes locked on the fire as your brain recounted the pleasure he had made you feel. A shudder flooded your body as you huddled closer to the fire, wondering if maybe he would do it again another time.


End file.
